Halo Match
Halo Match is a United Player Republic Commando match based off of halo games. Rules There are two teams fighting a team deathmatch. The recommended goal is 50. One team is the UNSC (Republic) another is the Covenant (Trandoshans). During the beginning of the match the host will say "Search" which means both teams should start looking for "legal weapons". They will have two minutes to find the correct weapons then the fight begins. If they have the wrong weapon then they are only allowed to melee until they find a legal weapon. The UNSC will be allowed to use shot guns, sniper rifles, and acp reapters (not the heavy ones). All UNSC will start off as clone troopers (marines). Who ever gets over 15 kills for the UNSC will be able to play as a spartan (clone commandos) next match ,but if they are killed as a spartan they will go right back to being marines (clone troopers). Spartans have the advantage of having shields, being able to crounch, and of being able to jump. Spartans are also allowed to use thermal detinators (frag grenades). The covenant on the other hand will have many other ranks to play as. During the beginning of the round all covenant will play as grunts who can only be crounched. Grunts are not allowed to stand up or jump and they can only use blaster pistols or bowcasters. All covenant classes (except for jackals) can use sonic dets as grenades since they stick to their targets like plasma greandes. After a grunt gets 5 kills he can become a jackal. Jackals are can use bowcasters, blaster pistols, or sniper rilfes. Jackals are not allowed to use any grenades. After a covenant player gets 10 kills they can become a brute or elite (their choice). Brutes are only allowed to use acp reapters, bowcasters, or shotguns. Elites are able to use blaster rifles (plasma reapters), blaster pistols (plasma rifles), or bowcasters which represent carbines. Both elites and brutes can use sonic dets. After a covenant player gets 20 kills they can become either a ultra elite or brute chieftan. Brute chieftans get sonic dets and can only melee with wookiee rocket launchers. They can use pistols to sprint with ,but they can not attack their enemies with them. Ultra elites can use energy swords (shot guns or bowcasters that they can only melee with), carbines (bowcasters), plasma repeaters (blaster rifles), or plasma pistols. Ultras must always use energy swords for close combat. The ultra elites and brute cheiftans represent the spartans equals in this server. After a covenant player gets 30 kills they can become a brute war chieftan or zealot. Zealots can either use enegry swords (shot guns or bowcasters they can only melee with) until their killed, use plasma repeaters (blaster rifles), use plasma rifles (blaster pistols), or they can use rocket launchers. Brute war chieftans can only use two weapons rocket launchers or chain guns. These brute war chieftans and zealots are supposed to outmatch even the mighty spartans. Other Variants The match above is the standard halo match which is simply called "halo match" however, there are more types of halo matches. In all of these matches the match will begin when the host says "Search" when both teams get 2 minutes to look for "legal" weapons. Once the search is over a round will begin and each round lasts for about 2 minutes. Once the round is over another search will occur for 2 minutes then the host will say "start" again. '''Flood Match: '''Flood match is a lot like zombie match except the flood are allowed to shoot. The game starts with one flood on the trandoshan team and every time he kills a spartan (clone commando) or marine (clone trooper) they will switch to the trandoshan team. Flood can only use acp reaters, shot guns, bowcasters, blaster pistols, blaster rifles, and melee attacks. Flood are not allowed to use grenades. Marines or spartans can use acp reapters, shot guns, or sniper rifles. '''Elites vs Brutes: '''This match takes place after the brutes betray the elites. The elites will play on the republic as clone commandos and the brutes will play on the trandoshan team. All elites will start off as elite minors after a elite gets 10 kills they become a elite major. Minors and majors use the same weapons (blaster rifles, bowcasters, and blaster pistols). After a elite gets 15 kills it can become a ultra elite who can use blaster rifles, bowcasters, blaster pistols, or enegry swords (shot guns they can only melee with). If ultra elites must always switch to energy swords (shot guns they can only melee with) for close combat. After a elite gets 30 kills it becomes a zealot which are allowed to use energy swords (shot guns they are only lalowed ot melee with), blaster rifles, blaster pistols, or rocket launchers. All brutes start off as brute minors who are allowed to use acp reapters, shot guns, or bowcasters. After a brute gets 10 kills it can become a brute captain. Brute captains get all brute minor weapons plus they get brute shots (aa guns that brutes can only fire one shot with at a time). After a brute gets 20 kills it can become a brute chieftan which only melee with gravity hammers (rocket launchers) plus they have the ability to throw sonic dets. These brutes are the equal in rank to ultra elites. After a brute gets 30 kills it can become a brute war chieftan which only are allowed to use rocket launchers or chainguns plus sonic dets. These brutes are the equivlent of zealots. '''Flood vs Coveant: '''In this match the Coveant can chose to play as grunts, jackals, elites, or brutes. After taking 10 kills they will gain the ability to become either a brute chieftan or a ultra elite (can use energy swords which are shot guns they only melee with). After 15 kills they can be a brute war chieftan (can either use heavy cap repeater or rocket launcher) or zealot (can either use energy sword, blaster rifle, blaster pistol, or rocket launcher). All species are allowed to use sonic dets except jackals. Grunts must always be crouched during combat and can only use blaster pistols or bowcasters. Jackals can use bowcasters, blaster pistols, or sniper rifles. Brutes can only use acp repeaters, shot guns, or bowcasters (unless chieftans or war chieftans). Elites can only use blaster rifles, bowcasters, or blaster pistols (unless ultra elites or zealots). Category:United Player Activities